


goodbyes are bitter(sweet), but it's not the end

by lovelikefools (tomkitty)



Series: summer constellations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, also the Hale Pack 2.0 but i mean?, it's mainly just an explanation and stiles doing things, taking liberities with magic theory, taking liberties with the theory of the multiverse, what do you mean that's not how it works?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/lovelikefools
Summary: when your world is dying what are you to do?a prequel to 'region of the summer stars'





	goodbyes are bitter(sweet), but it's not the end

**Author's Note:**

> how and why the Hale Pack ended up in this new Harry Potter-esque universe.

The planet was dying. There was no other way to put it. The knowledge of magicals and creatures became known and the world lost their minds. They were scared and felt threatened. People became self proclaimed ‘hunters’ but they didn’t follow the hunter code. It became so bad that even hunters, the real ones who came from families who passed on their knowledge like the Argents and the Calaveras, were siding with those that they once hunted. 

This new age of persecution, where creatures and magicals were killed indiscriminately was the cause of the planets death. Many people spoke up against it but politicians and world leaders wouldn’t listen. New weapons were being created, militaries were being trained to hunt creatures, and everyone was turning against each other. Everyone was on the run. 

Nowhere was safe. Forests were being destroyed as they were bombed and torn apart in the world’s search for anything deemed ‘other.’ Oceans were polluted by new technologies meant to seek out underwater monsters. The skies were blackened with smoke on a daily basis. Mass graves were becoming more and more common as now not only creatures were dying but humans who were just casualties of war. 

Once it became clear that magicals had been seemingly purged from the world, those in the position of power became more desperate and people began searching for a way to gain the upper hand on each other in the rapidly weakening world. World leaders turned on each other and used all manner of weapons against each other. Radiation levels skyrocketed, the population of the world dwindled down to mere hundreds, but even they were slowly dying. Nothing and nowhere was safe. 

The Hale Pack was one such family that remained in their dying world, but they wouldn’t be for much longer. As soon as the tides had turned against creatures they tried to fight. They teamed up with many different species and magic users. Druids, enchanters, mages, elves, fae. Those who drew magic from the moon, the stars, and the earth. But as the earth died, so did their allies. One by one species were targeted and their numbers decimated.

Once it became clear that they were losing their magic they fell back and encouraged others to as well. The very last of the magical population stayed hidden as the mundane turned against one another. They could only watch as all animals died off, the earth became a barren wasteland, and even larger bodies of water became scarce or toxic.

The Hale Pack had found refuge in the UK of all places. In a small hidden cave, whose only entrances consisted of an underwater tunnel and a pitch black maze, they were well hidden from the rest of the world. Food was scarce and so to ensure that they would not die of starvation all the humans within the pack had been bitten. It wasn’t ideal but to ensure their survival just a little while longer, it was necessary. They had a way out and they needed to make sure what was left of the pack survived in order to make it.

One of the things that happened during the war was the sharing of knowledge. Stiles soaked up magical and historical knowledge from everyone they met, and one of them had been from a species called Bloodbourne Elves. These elves used arcane magic that was tied into the earth. They were fed by ley lines and were bound to their magic. When it became clear that the earth was nearing death and thus the elves were losing their magic, the high court of the elves and one of their seers approached Stiles and told him of the earth’s fate.

They imparted with him the knowledge of their species and granted him the use of their magic through an imbuing ritual. It made it so Stiles was now part Bloodbourne and would have full access to the arcane. With this came the knowledge of a ritual that would take them away from this world. 

When Stiles asked why they couldn’t use it themselves they stated that if they did they would die anyway. Bloodbourne elves were bound to the magic of their earth. To leave it resulted in their death as they couldn’t bind themselves to the magic of another earth. Therefore this was only a last resort ritual used to warn other earths, and therefore other elves, whose world was on the same path as theirs of what’s to come should certain events continue to progress.

The elves requested that Stiles perform the ritual and travel to another world to ensure that this tragedy doesn’t happen there. Stiles of course, agreed.

It took almost three months of preparation. Gathering the ingredients needed for the ritual, sifting through the elves magical history that he gained access to once he became one of them, and preparing the ritual itself took time, but soon it was ready.

The thing about the ritual was that you didn’t choose when or where you were placed. The magic of the ritual did all the work. It searched out the world that was traveling on the same path as yours and chose the most ideal time and place where you would be able to make the biggest difference.

Stiles stood facing what was left of the pack. Derek Stilinski-Hale, the pack’s alpha and his husband to his right, his dad, Noah Jonathan Stilinski, now a full blown werewolf to his left. His mom, Melissa Stilinski, and his adopted brother Scott Stilinski who both dropped the McCall name when his dad and Scott’s mom married. The Argent-Hale family that became a thing when Peter Hale and Chris Argent married. Their children, Allison Argent-Hale, Malia Argent-Hale, and to no one’s surprise since he looked so much like Peter, Jackson Argent-Hale. Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey were the last of their families, but being Derek’s betas, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac took on the Hale last name. Kira and Lydia kept their last names to honor their Kitsune and Banshee family members.

Everyone was battered and war weary, with eyes that shone the trials they all had been through. But they were the Hale Pack. They survived everything that was thrown at them thus far and they were going to survive this.

They stood around the runic circle and linked hands. Stiles invoked the ritual, drawing on magic within himself and began to chant. As he continued, his voice getting stronger, the magic building up, the pack became encased in a glow and in a flash of brilliant light they were gone.

Unbeknownst to Stiles, Magic was in tears. A part of her was breaking as she watched another world die. It wasn’t the first time it happened. Being an Eternal they knew of the many universes, they created and tended to them after all, but it still hurt to feel as another world rejected her and cast magic from the land. With her siblings surrounding her, Fate, Destiny, Death, Life, Knowledge, Love, Chaos, Order, Space, and Time, Magic chose a world that she could feel beginning to reject her. One that she hoped this group would be able to save. 

Fate, Destiny, and Knowledge comforted their youngest sister, ensuring her that if everything went accordingly this world could be saved and would prosper under a new magical rule. Magic was inclined to believe them.

The siblings watched on as one world crumbled and another just got a little more interesting.


End file.
